


True North

by klutzy_girl



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Humor, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Derek and Casey - still deeply in love - move in together to co-parent their children.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	True North

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the news there's another [spin-off](https://twitter.com/JordyTodosey/status/1261033218389704704) in development. 100% sure it won't play out this way but find it pretty weird that Dasey's children are apparently carbon copies of the other despite the fact that they apparently barely know each other.

Moving in together had been an easy decision for Derek and Casey, still so in love after all these years, despite failed marriages on their part in an attempt to move on. And despite the fact that everyone else knew their biggest secret, Skyler and Luca were in the dark about it. No way they’d be to hide it - or deal with their guilt - for long but they wanted to work their way up to the big reveal before dropping the bomb on their kids. They hadn’t wanted to separate the kids, wanted to be together, but life fucked over them and it hadn’t worked out. They’d always regret the decisions they made back then but the two of them were trying to make up for it now by co-parenting their twins, along with her three other kids with ex-husband. Derek winced as one of the kids screamed. “Five kids under one roof. Takes me back.” He winked at Casey.

Casey stuck her tongue out at him. “Yeah, well, there’ll be no sexual tension driving everyone else up the wall this time.”

He snorted. “Never change, Case. I love you and our crazy-ass bunch of kids.” 

“I love you too, you idiot.” 

“Casey!”

“Der-ek!” she shot back.

Skyler chose that moment to walk past them with some books in her arms. “I need to get my homework done immediately,” she informed them, sounding annoyed.

“Just like you, even though we interacted a handful of times over the years,” Derek muttered underneath his breath, a smile on his face. They had mostly seen each other during the holidays and other important family events.

“You want to talk about a kid acting exactly like their other parent? Look no further than Luca.” God, she loved that wild teenager, who despite his protests, was full of love and warmth, and was immensely overprotective of his younger siblings.

“How did that even happen?” Derek marveled. All these years later, it was still weird as fuck.

“You got me.”

“Are you two flirting?” asked a somewhat confused Skyler from across the room as she struggled to focus on her homework.

They exchanged a look of panic before Derek answered. “No, we’re not. Concentrate on your school shit!”

Twelve year old Vivienne came down the stairs and smiled at them before making her way into the kitchen. True to form, it wasn’t long before eight year old Crystal and three year old Julie followed her into the other room. “How long before they catch on?” Casey asked as she and Derek bolted to another room, where they wouldn’t be overheard by eavesdropping children.

“Probably not long.” Now that they were alone, Derek leaned forward and kissed the love of his life.

She giggled once they pulled apart and gently thumped his chest. “God, I missed this.” 

“I missed you and Luca more than you can imagine.” Derek looked at her with so much love it took Casey’s breath away. 

“You keep looking at me like that, I’m going to be pregnant again fairly quickly,” Casey joked.

Derek’s mouth dropped open, caught off guard for once. “Wow, you win this round. Never saw that coming.” 

She winked at him and then sauntered off to take care of the latest crisis when Julie started yelling for her. A frustrated Luca huffed out a breath upon seeing his mother. “I tried to tell her you were here but she wouldn’t listen to me.”

Casey waved off his annoyance. “Eh, it’s okay. What’s up, Jules?”

Julie started pouting, sticking her lip out. “Missed you, Mama.”

“I missed you too, sweetheart.” Casey picked her youngest child up and kissed her forehead, unsurprised when Crystal also jumped to hug her.

“I’m going to a friend’s and will be back later,” Luca informed his mother.

“Which friend, Luca?” 

He sighed and glared at her but Casey didn’t let it affect her - she was used to it by now after parenting four children. “Jeff’s, okay? I’ll be back by curfew.”

“Good. Call me when you get there,” she ordered.

“Mom!” he whined.

“Luca, just so I have some peace of mind, okay? Deal with it.”

“Fine.” He ruffled his little sisters’ hair and then left for his friend’s, planning to be back soon.

“You need my help, or can I keep doing my homework?” Skyler called.

“Thanks, Sky, but we’re fine. You girls want a snack?” Casey questioned. When they both nodded, she headed for the kitchen cabinet to grab something they’d both like.

“Thanks,” a grinning Crystal chirped before running upstairs to her room. 

Now alone again because their children were distracted once more, Casey and Derek found a hall closet to make out in for about five minutes. Thankful when they weren’t caught, they headed back out to see if their help was required.

Their biggest secret didn’t stay a secret for long and the fallout was immense but Derek had been right about one thing - nine months after they moved in together, Casey gave birth to their third child together, a little girl they named Elta.


End file.
